


You Had a Feeling It Would End Today

by SunYiJie



Category: Bullet in the Brain, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: "You had a feeling it would end today... But now that it’s finally ending, you can’t help but laugh."Inspired by Tobias Wolff's "Bullet in the Brain"





	

You had a feeling it would end today. That is such a cliché thing to say, but it’s true – you had a feeling when you saw that sunrise that it would be the last one; it had been an odd one that seemed to grow darker instead of lighter. That’s why you stopped to savor it for a moment, though you had no time and that moment made you late to work. You had a feeling that wouldn’t get to sit behind your desk or fling open the wooden door at the entrance or even sit on an overflowing seat on a crowded bus. That’s why you seemed to relish each and every sound, every taste in the air and cherish the feelings beneath your fingertips. But now that it’s finally ending, you can’t help but laugh. It appears almost cliché now. The heat of the bodies around you makes you swelter beneath your business suit; the angry, worried men stalking around, afraid that their payoff won’t come soon enough, wondering if they will be able to carry through on their threat. It’s such an imaginable situation that it’s hilarious. Your days had started to become monotonous – wake up, commute, work, commute, sleep – such a tedious daily routine, one that you had finally accepted. You had often hoped it would end, and now you get your wish, but in the most ironic way possible. 

The chuckles under your breath are finally heard, and one of the goons looks up. Oh how you laugh, and he raises his gun; at least one of them now knows that he can carry out his threat with ease. The trigger is pulled, but you knew it was coming. It doesn’t matter now; no one can care how much your laughter carries. If they do, what action could they possibly take? You’re already dead – a bullet in your brain and laughter on your lips. Now, you’re a victim, a victim of a cliché that anyone could think up. So your laughter carries and the people hear. It’s the only thing left of you, but no one savors it, not like you could have. The monotony is over, and the irony prevails. You had a feeling it would end today.


End file.
